Her Samurai of Scarlet
by Millenyra
Summary: His only duty was to protect the princess, nothing more. But somehow she became more than just his charge. But could she ever feel the same? Especially when a demon Lord becomes involved? Find out how a complicated triangle unwittingly ignites a war between humans and demons alike, and how a skilled samurai struggles to bring in a new era for both races.
1. Chapter 1

Hello once again my dear readers! I am aware that you'd really enjoy seeing more of the other stories. But this one in particular was way too good to pass up. I will get the others later on. That said, this story is a thought that sprout into something beautiful, and with the help of my beta and now co-writer to this story, Soulfire7609, I'm hoping that all of you will enjoy this story just as much as the other two. I will work hard with my friend to make this another story that you'll return to.

 **Kanojou no samurai no shinku - Her Samurai of Scarlet (Prologue)**

The sky was covered with dark clouds looming over the land, rain falling like tears onto the earth below. A small group of three people was seen riding different colored horses. The one out front seemed to be a nobleman, with his dark tresses tied back tightly in a low ponytail, that reached the back of his neck. He rode along on his noble brown steed while his two guards rode black ones. Months ago, the nobleman had heard of a highly skilled swordsman, and thought it was more than fitting to hire him for his castle. He would give that man a home and in return, he would protect and remain loyal to him and his daughter.

Several more hours passed and all three were met with the sight of several men of different shapes and sizes, hitting training dummies with their makeshift weapons. The nobleman was approached by a shady character with short hair, clad in an open light blue kimono top with a pair of dark hakama pants. He carried with him what they assumed to be an umbrella. Said character glanced at them through his dark bangs and smiled.

"Oh? To what do I owe the pleasure of being in your presence, nobleman?"

"Do not play coy with me, old samurai. You know what I came here for, do you not?"

The man smiled at the nobleman as he and his guard dismounted their respectful horses. Jikogaki, the one known as the nobleman, stepped from his horse once it was secured, then his guards soon followed. Once closer, Jikogaki spent several minutes watching the men. One in particular, caught his eye: a young man with red hair approaching a training dummy with a blade. Everything after that happened much too quickly. One, two blinks and the training dummy's "head" was sliced from the rest of its body with greatest ease.

"Who is that boy?" Jikogaki asked, wide-eyed.

"That's the one you've heard of. In fact, I think he's the one you wanted" he smirked, then began to cough.

"I wish to hire him"

Takasugi smiled at that and nodded to him in response. He studied the boy, whom by then had turned his head to glance at them both, with innocent curiosity. Eventually, the young man found himself traveling back with the nobleman, who he learned was named Jikogaki, and his two guards. Jikogaki was told that the boy's name was Kenshin Himura, and the nobleman was pleased with his personality thus far. He was fairly polite, young and highly skilled with the sword to boot. His daughter was sure to be pleased with the boy.

Meanwhile at the castle, sat a young and beautiful princess. Pale skin with painted red lips, adorned her striking features. The young girl's eyes were a gentle hue of brown, enhanced by blue eye shadow. Her long raven locks fell along her back and across the floor, like a dark cascade of ebony silk. On her person were various layers of kimono, the last one being pink and decorated with flowers. At the moment she was seen playing the koto, a very famous instrument that her land was known for.

"As always, you play beautifully"

When the girl turned her head to face the owner of the voice, she was met with none other than her mother. The woman standing at the shōji door, thoughtfully gazing at her daughter, was quite beautiful despite her age. She too, wore several layers of kimonos on her person. Though the last layer for her seemed to be embroidered with silver thread flowers along the sleeves, back and along most of the pink fabric. The woman's hair seemed to be tinted a lighter shade of black. Her orbs were a soft shade of pale blue, accentuated by a hint of purple shadow. Several strands of her hair were seen tied back in a sort of arch shape, behind three pins, adorned by ornaments hanging from each one. Finally, her skin looked like porcelain, her lips painted red as well, just like her daughter. The woman's hair resembled that of her daughter or rather, it was the other way around. The young lady had taken after her mother, when it came to her looks.

"Mother, I thought you were out"

"I was, I just returned... I take it your father is still out?"

"Yes. Last I heard, he was venturing off to the North"

"I see, have you heard any news?"

The princess shook her head at that question; her mother frowning in response to that, though she quickly hid it and joined her daughter.

"Tell me, what other song have you learned?"

She smiled at her mother, then proceeded to look down at the instrument, moving her fingers delicately over the strings. Doing so, created a series of notes and in turn, a melody. The mother watched with a smile as her daughter played the koto with utmost ease. Music continued to fill the room, before everything halted at the sound of people yelling outside, soon followed by the sound of hooves and neighs.

"Oh, it seems that he's returned" the mother exclaimed, pushing herself to stand.

The young princess stood and followed after her mother outside, where several guards rejoiced at the return of their lord. Each one dismounted their respective steeds, and Jikogaki looked at his two most treasured women: His wife and daughter. He smiled and approached the few steps up with his two guards and the boy.

"Izayoi, Akemi, I've someone I'd like you to meet"

Kenshin stepped forward then, as the father stepped back. Izayoi was shocked and it showed on her features. He looked... so young, even her age perhaps, if she'd be honest with herself at least. He on the other hand, was surprised, somewhat. His eyes had grown wide, unable to believe that he was to protect this girl. She was likely his age, or perhaps a year or so older.

"What do you think, Kenshin? Can you reside here with us?"

Slowly he returned to his stoic-like mask, glancing at the father.

"Which one is your daughter?"

"She is the one on the right. You are to guard her with your life, boy."

Kenshin directed his sights towards Izayoi, where she was now seen lifting a hand to her mouth, averting her eyes away from his gaze. So this would be his life from now on, remaining here as that girl's lapdog?

"This will take some time to get used to, I guess", he mused to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again everyone. I hope you're enjoying it so far. I'm working hard on this, and Soul is also working very hard. I'm hoping that you will all continue to read on with this story, and worry not, I'll also keep writing the other two stories. :) ... It might just take a while. Because I'm mostly drawn to this story.

 **Kanojou no samurai no shinku - Her Samurai of Scarlet (Chapter One)**

It had been about two weeks since his arrival at this castle, and he'd notice that the guards were mostly stationary and exchanged every few hours. Cycling through that schedule, allowing each one to rest properly and return to their posts, once they were done with their rest. On the other hand, he was left babysitting the princess. He'd also learned a great deal from her in his time there such as, she so dearly enjoyed playing her koto: an instrument well known across the land, and she played it so... Beautifully. Izayoi was a little shy, but she was always kind to him. Recently, she'd been speaking to him a little more, a sign that she'd learned to trust him. What he didn't understand was, why so soon? Why trust him so quickly? She'd only known him for a week, perhaps just a few days longer. Currently he was seated by her door, an order given by her father. To watch for any and all suspicious activity if it directly harmed the princess or otherwise, his objective then would be to eliminate it.

Kenshin looked around the courtyard again, he still could not believe how vast it really was, lest he forget the many guards surrounding it. He slowly observed the area for the tenth time, looking to see if there were any changes. Seeing none, he stood and secured his blade to his left hip. Perhaps doing some rounds around the Princess's quarters would help with the observation of possible trouble.

"Kenshin?"

The voice halted his advancements to his rounds. Turning, he was met with none other than Izayoi, herself. She was dressed in that same layered kimono, minus the many overlays that went with it, leaving her in only in a white yukata underneath the blue kimono top and red pants. It was a... Unique look on her. He averted his gaze, causing her to let out a small laugh.

"I apologize for dressing so much more... casually"

Kenshin regarded her again, but said nothing. In the several times that he'd spent some few minutes or even hours, his stone heart had begun to crumble, leaving only the beating heart of a human beneath. It was strange, but he could not help it. He immediately noticed her standing there with a bright smile painted on her lips. That alone made his heart stop for a second.

"Would you care to join me on a short walk to the gardens?"

He only nodded to her before she smiled brightly again, once his decision had been made. They both took one step after the other, that eventually led to the gardens on the far left. Izayoi knelt by some flowers, brushing her fingers over the fragile petals, and he merely watched her from a few feet away.

"Tell me, Kenshin... Do you perhaps have a favorite flower?"

Now that was a strange question, wasn't it? Never once had he glanced a flower and thought that it was his favorite. He lowered his gaze to the ground when her laughter filled his ears again.

"I don't suppose you would, you are a fighter after all..." she spoke her thoughts aloud again, turning her head to look at him.

"I am a fighter, but I have chosen to protect the innocent..."

Izayoi's eyes softened at his words. He was different from the rest of the samurais she's met before. Not that she was complaining, he was quite... Sweet. And despite his being somewhat distant, he was at least decent company. He was one of the few that listened to what she had to say, and other such things.

"Can you tell me what made you choose to be a samurai?"

Kenshin averted his gaze, looking elsewhere instead of her. Izayoi frowned a little at that, and moved her gaze again to the flowers.

"Someone I met assisted me in becoming one. It took me years to learn from him but about two years ago, I left to protect innocent lives..."

Izayoi looked at him again, curious about those words. Come to think of it, this was the first time he'd shared something so personal. Kenshin returned his sights on her, being faced once again with her smile made his heart skip. That sweet smile of hers was his weakness, if he was going to be honest at all with himself. Izayoi nodded to him, before focusing on the flowers again, while he merely watched her. There was suddenly a commotion at the gate, and his eyes fell on that direction.

"I suppose that means I must dress now, guests are here..."

Kenshin looked at her again, she seemed disheartened, if anything. How he could tell that already well, that was simple. He'd watched her the times he did see her; when she was happy and smiling, and when she was sad and needed someone to listen. Izayoi slowly stood on her feet and dusted over her pants, before looking at him. He nodded slowly before escorting her back to her room, where she could put on those several other layers over the ones she wore. Kenshin stood outside the princess's room, waiting for her to dress, as she already had. When she exited her room again, he noticed that smile from her again, yet something was different about this one. Especially those eyes...

"Kenshin, wait for me here"

He watched her walk by him, just as the afternoon sun cast rays on the land below. Izayoi made her way to the room, in which the guests were waiting with Jikogaki. Both he and their guest were sitting in across from each other, turning their heads to the princess opening the shōji doors. The male guest smiled at her as she rose her eyes from the floor to him.

"Ah, you must be Princess Izayoi. You're every bit as lovely as I was told"

"Thank you" she whispered with a smile, closing the door behind her in the process.

Later in the evening, Kenshin had seated himself by the shōji door that led to the princess's quarters, while his eyes were settled on the sun setting beyond the castle walls. Sounds of rustling in the room behind him, snapped him to attention. He stood slowly and knocked lightly, to which there was no answer right away.

"Lady Izayoi?"

"Kenshin? You can come in"

Kenshin slowly slid open the door, only to see Izayoi having shielded herself in the dark on her room. Looking at the futon in the center of the room, where a bundle lay under the covers, he stepped in and shut the door behind him. Slowly he approached the futon, taking a seat to her right. For several moments, he sat there in silence with her.

"Izayoi, are you troubled?" he asked, clearly concerned.

That was not something he could stop, even if he wanted. There was a long pause between them, before Izayoi pushed aside the blankets in order to move closer to him. That caused Kenshin to grow surprised at the sudden embrace, but his features softened slowly as she began to tremble.

"Lady Izayoi?"

"Kenshin... Father has agreed to arrange a marriage"

A marriage? With whom would he arrange a marriage with? And why?

"Who...?"

"Takemaru, of Setsuna... He has father convinced of many things"

Slowly, Kenshin brought his arms around her small form, unable to do much else for her but to offer her comfort. He was after all, her keeper in a sense. Though looking at her now, she was clearly against the idea of this marriage and that upset him, seeing her so much more vulnerable. Bringing her a little closer, he found himself staring at the door which led to the outside. After a few minutes, he thought of an idea. It wasn't exactly the best idea, but he thought it better, than letting her be forced into a marriage she clearly wanted no part in.

"Lady Izayoi... Gather whatever you can carry, we are going to go for a stroll" he whispered beneath his breath.

"What...?" She asked curiously.

"Will you trust me?"

After contemplating an answer, she slowly nodded as he turned to look at her again. So this night, they would make their escape.

~*~*~ I'd like to thank you my reviewers for your continued support and Soul, for helping me with this story and the other two stories. Without all of you, I wouldn't be doing this.

With that said, I'm sorry I haven't continued the other stories. Lets just say something occured the past few days or so... So much so, that I'm preoccupied. ~*~*~


	3. Chapter 3

**Kanojou no samurai no shinku - Her Samurai of Scarlet (Chapter Two)**

It was now nightime with the bright moon rising up to the blackened sky, several dozen sparkling stars accompanying it. The white pearl cast down a faint light on the castle, located beneath the blanket of black. Kenshin had remained with the princess until that time, but now he was found outside of her room. Either of his blue shaded eyes watched the two guards making rounds around the princess's quarters, and several dozen others at the gate. Those two would be simple, but the ones at the gate would prove a little more difficult and likely, cause a ruckus. Izayoi peeked out of her room, on her back was a cloth sack with likely some personal effects. Having one more look around, the redhead motioned for her to stay hidden before he took the few steps leading to the earth and directly into the path of the two guards.

"Kenshin, is something wrong?"

He and the guards stared at each other for a few short moments before Kenshin reached for his sword, and they quickly followed suit. They were at a standstill until the sounds of commotion happened to occur at the front gate, to which Kenshin's eyes immediately fell in that direction. Thankfully that altered the plan in some way, it was a troubling racket to be sure.

"Guards, go and help the others and be sure that all is fine. I'll keep the princess protected!" with that said, he rushed into the princess's room and shut the door.

Reluctantly, both guards ran off to help the others at the gate. Once all was silent, he slid the shōji door open to take a look outside. The coast seemed clear and that's when both he and Izayoi took their chance. Kenshin took her hand and snuck from her room in silence, while she gave him the directions to the back garden gate which only had two guards. He made quick work of both before they proceeded heading off to the forest. Kenshin slowed his pace when Izayoi complained that he was going too quickly now, after they had run for several minutes. Looking back at her, she was a little out of breath but other than that, she seemed fine.

"Lady Izayoi, we can rest here but we have to move again after a few minutes"

"Yes..." she responded, after several breaths.

Kenshin watched her closely before turning his head to observe the surrounding area. Several dozen trees were standing around the two, offering just enough cover for both yet part of him felt like it provided cover for other... Kinds of dangers. Izayoi looked at him, curious.

"Kenshin?"

"We must move"

"But, we-"

"There's no time for arguments" he said, taking hold of her hand before helping her to stand from the ground.

"Where will we go?"

"Don't worry, it will be fine, my princess... I give you my word, I will protect you from all and everything"

With that said, Izayoi followed behind Kenshin's footprints. The only things accompanying them were the moon, casting the light needed and the breeze brushing past their frames. For several hours, they continued off for a while, until it was too much for her. Unlike him, she was not used to travel. Looking behind him, Kenshin frowned at her slow pace and decided to stop and take hold of her hand. She rose her brown eyes to Kenshin's azure gems, seeing his stoic features turn into a hint of a smile.

"I think we are far enough for the moment, we could rest properly here"

Izayoi nodded before seating herself on a rock next to a river, with his assistance. Kenshin took one look around again, that uneasiness still there. The screeching from the open sky alerted them to the presence of an attacker. Quickly, Kenshin turned on his heel. There in the sky was an odd-shaped bird, though it was hard to tell for sure. Whatever it was, it was circling the sky above them. So much for rest.

"Princess, we have to move!" he said, turning to face her only to stop mid-step.

"Kenshin, I am tired..."

He felt a bead of sweat falling from his brow, at the sight of her knelt by the river to clean the dirt from her skin. Quickly he stepped over to her with labored breath, out of fear.

"Forgive me my lady, but we must... Escaping so rapidly was perhaps unwise"

"Are you saying we should..."

"No, I'm saying we should run however, I see you're tired so climb on my back quickly"

"Are you sure?"

Kenshin nodded before turning his back on her to which she responded by laying a hand on his shoulder, soon followed by the other. Slowly she climbed up on his back, while he assisted her by taking hold of her thighs. Both of them were seen with a light blush to their cheeks but despite that, Kenshin decided then to run off in a direction while she held on to keep from falling off.

Meanwhile at the castle, the Lord and Lady had been rudely awoken by the fact that not only had the guards succeeded in neutralizing the disturbance at the gate, but to the failure of noticing the disappearance of their daughter, and that swordsman boy.

"How did none of you notice them slip away?! You were meant to guard her, just as that boy was tasked to keep her protected during his every waking moment! Now, both are gone and Takemaru of Setsuna will be disappointed that his bride-to-be has wandered off!

"We apologize, sire! Kenshin said that he would keep her safe, while we went to help the others"

"One of you should have remained with the boy! How many guards does it take to avert the path of a few lowly thieves?!"

The Lord continued to argue with the row of guards, while the Lady was seen brushing the sleeve of her outer kimono coat over her tear filled eyes. Either of her eyes fell onto the floorboards, as the voice of her husband became distant. The memory of her talk with that very boy just a few days prior to this night returned to her mind:

It was early morning and she'd stepped from her room, while her husband had run off to speak to one of his many acquaintances. Kenshin as always, was stationed outside the princess's bedroom, and she smiled at him. He turned his head to look at her as she approached him, and she offered him a smile to which he could not help but return, as small as it was.

"Care to walk with me, Kenshin?"

"But the princess, she must be protected"

"We will not wander far" she stated before walking down the few steps, only stopping to look back at him.

Kenshin took one look at the door behind him before facing Izayoi's mother again, whom he followed to the garden reluctantly. Once both of them stood before the variety of flowers, she lowered her gaze to the plants as a gentle breeze past each one. There was a brief silence between the two before Akemi turned to face him. Kenshin watched as she approached him with a smile.

"Tell me Kenshin, what are your thoughts on your current style of living?"

He was honestly taken aback by that question, and why now of all times? His life now, was to be a guard. A samurai guard, wasn't it? She did not like how he was so silent.

"I have no qualms about my life except that it tends to be a little boring. I do get to occasionally converse with the princess, though."

"And, what do you think of my daughter?"

"Your... Daughter? Well, she's always been kind to me and asks me things concerning the outside..."

"I see..."

"Lady Akemi... What is this all about?"

Akemi revealed a slight smile, that seemed somewhat... Pained.

"If in the future my daughter needs you for whatever reason, I trust that you will keep true your promise"

Kenshin's eyes grew wide, as the following whispers revealed her true intention in coming to see him. With that done, Akemi moved past his frame to join her daughter for a breakfast meal, leaving him to ponder what she had shared.

Returning to the present, Akemi lowered her hand as her husband stormed off, after dismissing the guards back to their posts for the moment. This meant that he was off to think of what his next course of action would be. She had a few ideas of what those might be, one being to sentence that boy to death. Though she could do nothing but hope they were both alright and still together, so that Kenshin could protect her.

Kenshin halted in his trek after a little while of running, with the princess on his back. She opened her eyes slowly, as both looked back to see no trace of that strange bird. He breathed a light sigh of relief before lowering her feet to the floor. Perhaps this was as good a place as any for proper rest. It was not the most ideal for her stature but even so... It was better then being in the open, where they could easily be seen by anyone or anything.

"Lady Izayoi... I apologize for this place not being ideal for you, but..." turning to look at her, he was faced with one of the most genuine smiles he's ever seen on anyone.

For the second time since meeting her, his heart just happened to skip a beat at the sight of that smile, accompanied with gently floating leaves around her. Or could this have been the third time his heart had done it? Either way, it made him turn his gaze away from her.

"For now we should just take our rest here, and continue forth in the morning"

"That is agreeable, Kenshin"

With that being said, she sat beneath the tree and as always, he remained close to her. For just an hour or two they spent their time talking about various things, such as the stars and so on. Anything really, to avoid talking about her life as a princess at the castle. By the time that the moon was high above them, Izayoi had fallen asleep. His features softened somewhat as she fell against him, then he remembered the talk he'd had with Akemi. He would keep his word to her, and Izayoi. Silently, Kenshin renewed his vow, to protect her with his life.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you're all enjoying this story so far, I'll get to my others soon. Please have patience. ^^

I'd like to thank my beta and helper with all m y stories, thus far. :D

 **Kanojou no samurai no shinku - Her Samurai of Scarlet (Chapter Three)**

By morning, Izayoi was awoken by a slight shift in movement, or at least the sound of such. Opening her eyes, she was met with the sight of Kenshin cooking some fish. When did he have time to fish? Taking one look around, she had been moved elsewhere. A little closer to what sounded like a river.

"Good morning, Lady Izayoi" he turned to greet her with a smile, once he saw movement from the princess.

The smell of fish drifted to her nose, which in turn caused a growl to come from her stomach. He let out a light chuckle before returning his attention to the cooking fish. It should be about ready now, and so he took one to make sure it was thoroughly cooked. Once sure of just that, Kenshin returned his attention to the princess, whom by then had placed a hand over her abdomen. He couldn't help but smile at her, before handing her the breakfast of fish on a stick.

"I realize you normally use chopsticks to eat these with but please, for the moment... Eat it like this, but be careful of the bones"

Izayoi nodded to him, before she brought the meal to her mouth to take small bites, while avoiding the bones to the best of her ability. Should one end up in her mouth somehow, Kenshin was kind enough to offer her a leaf to spit it onto. He realized that this wasn't the most elegant of meals for a princess, but as long as she filled her stomach with food, that's all that mattered, right? With that thought done for, he begun to eat, too. For a time they ate in silence, at least until the sounds a familiar screeching coming from the skies above caused them to cease in eating.

"That screech..." he stated as realization hit.

Izayoi dropped her fish as she pushed herself to stand up, looking towards Kenshin for an answer. And it came from another source, rapidly approaching. The screech continued before Kenshin shot up from his seated position and bound the sword at his left hip again.

"Lady Izayoi, danger is approaching quickly. Run"

"But what about..."

"GO!" he shouted to her, regarding her with widened eyes.

Reluctantly and afraid in more ways than one, the princess rushed off for safety as the round bird chose then to smash through the trees. Kenshin had to run from the trees that had crashed into the very spot, where he once stood. The redhead was now faced with something he'd never seen before, a round creature with a wing span of about seven inches, perhaps a little longer. Each one, powerful enough to carry its rather large body. What caught his attention most however was neither the body, nor the wing span or even those razor sharp talons, but the small pale blue-skinned human-like half pertruding from its head. This creature was far more different than he anticipated.

Another screech from the bird brought him out of his thoughts, even as a bead of sweat formed at his brow. The strange bird-like creature regarded him with a glare from its large eyes. Kenshin felt the sweat bead fall onto the earth below his feet. That was the moment he drew out his blade and rushed towards danger, if only to buy the princess time to escape and find safety. Several times, the red-haired swordsman had to avoid the talons, lest he be pierced through. No matter what little damage he did on this monstrous bird, the wounds healed just as quickly. He took notice of this even as his breaths grew labored. Though as he attempted to rest for a moment, the larger creature flew up and within moments, Kenshin was faced with high winds caused by the continuously flapping wings. As much as he resisted, it was difficult with the rapid winds pushing him back. It had gotten so extreme that his hair had come undone from its previously bound ponytail. After a moment or so, he was blown back after losing his footing. He crashed into a tree some few feet away, while also hitting his head. Black slowly filled his vision and he was driven unconscious.

Meanwhile the princess still ran, even though she had already grown tired and reluctant to leave her guard and friend behind. As she slowed to a walk, the screeching from before was heard approaching her. And it echoed through her body as once again, the fear returned. Izayoi begun to sprint into a run, and as she turned to look back at the encroaching danger, the young girl's heart skipped a beat out of pure fear. The bird noticed her run into a clearing and went for a descent to grab her. The moment he did so and approached the girl, a giant towering dog jumped to attack, and rapidly a fight ensued between the two beasts. The dog itself was covered in white fur, especially around the chest and neck area. Its eyes, entirely red with blue slitted pupils. Elongated claws from the dog sliced through the skin of the bird, while the talons barely made a scratch on him. Izayoi by that time had fainted, while the fight continued for another few minutes. Once the towering dog had ended that annoying bird's life, he took a breath before turning to look at the unconscious human girl. Slowly and cautiously, he approached her as a low growl formed at the back of his throat, as if to will her awake.

With no luck whatsoever on that endeavor, he lowered his head to her small unmoving form. The scent coming from her, interested him greatly if anything. After thinking on this situation, he reverted into his humanoid form. White kimono with a set of shoulder and chest armor ending in a three point towards his knees, adorned his body. Armor was found on his arms and shoes made for him on his feet. His long silver hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and dual mokomoko was also seen at his back, where either nearly hit the ground beneath him. Most of his attire was held together with a red and blue obi. His skin, pale with thick dark blue ragged streaks, that were seen along his cheek bones. Either of his yellow-gold eyes stared down at the human girl, contemplating on what could be done, or what should be done. He took one more glance at the kill to his right before looking at the girl again. Curiousity got the best of him, then...

Kneeling next to the girl, he poked at her cheek, wary of his claws but no movement came from her. After staring at her for a few minutes, he lifted her into his arms. Her body, though limp with that movement, slumped against him as he felt her head lean into his chest. And for another few moments, he stared at her face before youki formed at his feet at the sound of approaching humans. Perhaps with this girl under his protection, he could learn more about humans, and think of possible ways to co-exist with them.

A small group of young women was out in the forest picking some herbs, in means to assist their local healer and protector. A particular young woman looked up from picking a particular herb, spotting a white fabric from beyond a tree. She grew curious and approached said tree, where she found Kenshin laying there, unmoving. Quickly she turned and ran to tell the others, and to help gather him up for their healer.

Eventually, Kenshin stirred himself awake, and the first thing he noticed was the warmth around him. Opening his eyes slowly, his sight was met with the wood structure of a house. Could he have been dragged back to the castle? No that was impossible, wasn't it? But what if that was true? As long as the princess was safe and happy, he had no regrets...

"Ah, finally awake, are you?" came the voice of a young woman, jarring him from his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kanojou no samurai no shinku - Her Samurai of Scarlet (Chapter Four)**

The woman stood still at the door, while Kenshin still laid there on the futon. She approached him with a small basket of herbs before kneeling down to his right. His eyes followed her every movement as not a word was spoken between them. She wore red lipstick, a big contrast compared to her pale complexion. Her hair was black and held a unique shine, it also hung straight and very neat to mid-back length with layered, shoulder-length strands hanging around each ear. She also seemed to be wearing a dark blue smock of sorts over a pale pink colored kimono. Kenshin could not help but stare at her, even as she returned his gaze with her dark auburn eyes.

"How are you feeling? Some village girls found you unconscious... Whatever happened, your head was injured. So, I took the liberty to tend to it"

Kenshin reached up, after he had listened to her speak about his head injury, to brush his hand over the bandages that sat there.

"Did you lose your voice? Or are you mute?"

"No... Thank you for taking care of me while I was out"

"Do you remember your name?"

"Well, yes... It's Kenshin..." He responded, yet he felt a nagging feeling at the back of his mind, like he'd forgotten something.

The woman continued to look at him before turning to the door, where an older woman stepped in, her previously black hair was slowly losing its color. The older woman's eyes were a warm brown, and she carried herself proudly despite growing older by the day. Her garments consisted of your typical priestess outfit. Kenshin slowly turned to focus on the woman who'd entered the room, and she smiled at him.

"Finally awake, are ye? I'm glad, I was beginning to worry you'd never wake... Do you recall what happened to ye?"

"No... Not really, but I do feel like I've forgotten something"

The elder woman turned to look at Megumi her assistant, a skilled physician who turned to face her mentor. So, it's likely they had the same thought at the moment: He was clearly suffering from a short term amnesia.

"How long will I be bedridden?"

"I think you should stay around for a little while" Megumi looked at him with a concerned stare.

"But.."

"Mama, Mama" came the voice of a young girl, and sure enough she barged in.

There stood a young girl with pale skin, her cheeks were somewhat naturally rosy, and her eyes were auburn colored. Her shoulder-length hair was straight yet bouncy, and growing out beautifully. What she wore consisted of a green kimono adorned with leaf patterns in a paler shade of green, held together by an obi, whose color was a unique mixture of red and green. Megumi faced her daughter, who seemed to be a little out of breath.

"Kagome? What's the matter?"

"There's bad people outside, they have Souta"

Megumi at that moment, shot up to and rushed outside in a panic. The sight before her was a group of bandits holding her infant, while the woman she put in charge of him was face down on the ground at their feet, unmoving. Blood rapidly formed underneath the body and Souta cried, while in the hands of those ruffians. She had also noticed that some males in the back also lay dead, but most of the women had been rounded up.

"What are you ruffians doing with my boy?!" she yelled, catching their attention.

"This is your boy? He's a big whiner" said one of the ten men, clearly annoyed with the child's crying.

Megumi glared at the one holding her baby boy hostage, yet her eyes widened at the sight of a blade slowly being held towards his torso, point first.

"How about we shut him up then?" said another with a grin.

"No, don't!"

Kenshin stepped out of the hut with his sword at his hip, eyes falling to the group of bandits about to kill an infant. His left hand reached for his sword and gripped the sheath, pushing his thumb against the Tsuba.

"You will let that child go"

Megumi looked back at him, eyes still wide. Was this boy mad? He suffered from a head injury and now he expects to fight them? A sweat bead formed at her brow before her son's increased wailing alerted her to the situation again, mixed in with the laughters of those criminals. Kenshin moved his thumb slightly at that moment, drawing it out a little.

"Hold it there, hero! No sudden movements!"

Those words alone caused Kenshin to freeze in his tracks, and even more so when the blade was held even closer to the infant. The cries coming from the small babe continued, and in turn further angered those bandits. Kenshin watched as one of the ten thugs snapped and shouted about killing the young infant already yet, the red head stared sternly at the one holding the babe.

"Release the child now..."

The group merely stood there with a glare aimed right for the red head, to which he responded with his own. His left hand never left the sheath, nor did his thumb leave the tsuba. He only moved his left foot an inch or two, followed by a crouch before rushing forward so quickly that everyone else only saw a short-lived glimpse of the samurai. By the time he had re-appeared again, two of the ruffians had been knocked out on the ground, both with wounds somewhere on their person. Kenshin now stood behind them, giving them a final warning to hand over the crying infant... or else. But once again, it fell on deaf ears. Resulting in Kenshin having to fight each one, and they didn't play fair. First? three approached him and like the last two, he made quick work of them and two others that followed. When the last three remained standing, Kenshin faced them while tightly holding onto the tsuba.

"I will ask you again, release the infant"

The apparent leader, standing in between the other two, sneered before holding his katana over the child's head as Kenshin glared at him.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?!" he shouted over the cries of both son and mother.

"I am merely a swordsman, seeking to free that infant from you"

The leader felt several beads of sweat forming at his brow before he hatched a plan, to see just how fast this guy could be. He tossed little Souta in the air with all his might, aiming his blade above him just before seeing Kenshin drop his blade to rush forward and leap to catch the falling infant, while the child's mother screamed his name out of sheer panic. Kenshin was quick to kick the blade away, moments before catching Souta and finally landing on his back, all the while sheltering the young babe from harm. The cries picked up again while Kenshin looked him over for injuries, which thankfully he had none. Megumi was quick to move to his side to retrieve her crying baby, but then the laughs started.

"What are you going to do with us unarmed, boy?"

Kenshin looked at the three that remained before sending a death glare at the leader. He and his followers were cruel and unjust, but even the redhead knew that it was true. He was unarmed but that did not mean that he was harmless. Kenshin stood slowly as Megumi rose up and stepped back as he'd asked her to, though not without some resistance. He watched as the two broke away from their leader to try and surround him when he'd chosen to move forward.

"I admit you're pretty fast, but without your sword you can't do anything, can you?" the leader asked, walking back to retrieve the sword.

Taking a look at the blade, he noticed it was sharpened to a point which caused the man to grin. Kenshin however remained as he was, calm and emotionally unmoving when the leader turned to look at him. That along, got under his skin.

"Why are you not panicking?!"

Kenshin did not repond, to the point where it irritated the "boss" further.

"Whatever! Boys, kill him!"

"Are you sure about this...?"

"Yes, do it!"

With that, the remaining two followers ran towards Kenshin and that left the redhead with only two options. They were doing a scissor attack of sorts, but he was quick to jump back and move behind the one to his left. Kicking the goon towards his partner, Kenshin watched the two bump into each other, before they both stood again to stare him down angrily. They both rushed at him again, their swords ready to pierce him through, however Kenshin had other plans. He might not have a weapon but he still had his hands and feet, and he used both to its fullest extent. The redhead pushed forward to meet them mid-way but seconds before his enemies swung their sword. He spun and used a chopping motion with his right hand, to knock one of the two unconscious that way, leaving the other on his own and quaking in his boots as before.

"You can stop this now, if you back down" Kenshin stated to the remaining male.

The bandit shook in his boots, unable to stand no more, he dropped his sword and ran off in another direction... All after noticing Kenshin's eyes manifesting another color. The leader on the other hand seemed livid and chose then to run right for Kenshin who turned and ducked from the vertical strike. He with the red hair, moved quickly to not only grab the blade, but to also knock the ringleader to the ground, with an elbow to the face. Soon he found himself pointing the sword at the other male's throat, who seemed to be shaking at this point.

"Now, leave and take your despicable followers with you... Unless you want your life to end right now, my patience is thin"

"Y-yes..."

And with that, the leader woke his fellow bandits up before scurrying off on their horses. Kenshin in that time had sheathed his katana, and at the question of Megumi blinked, either eyes reverting to normal. He turned to look at the group of four standing behind him, and the other villagers slowly returned to their chores, once he'd been throughly thanked for saving them. Kenshin let out a nervous laugh when he was approached by Kagome, who seemed a little nervous but brave. She kicked the dirt slightly, even as she looked up to him.

"Um... Thank you for saving my baby brother"

Kenshin smiled at that and reached out a hand for her, to which she took, leaving him to lead her back to the healing house where Megumi with Souta in her arms, and Kaede waited inside.

Meanwhile, Izayoi had been taken to a far off place from the mortal land. At the moment she lay over a futon with a silken Taoruketto over unconscious form. What she didn't know was the fact that a demon male was seated just behind her. Izayoi slowly turned onto her back when she was coming to. He watched her with those yellow-gold eyes of his, even as her eyes peeked open. The moon through the open door leading to an extravagant garden provided little light, but enough to tell her that someone was sitting to her right. The princess moved quickly into a seated position, before pushing herself back and away from the unfamiliar face.

"Who... Who, are you?" she asked with heavy, labored breaths.

"Well, I suppose it's to be expected that you would react that way with me. I am after all, a demon but... a demon who saved you from being eaten by a rather large bird. The least you can do is say thank you, young human"

"... You're the dog?"

"Well, yes... A dog demon, to be more precise"

"Well... Thank you"

"Touga"

"Thank you, Touga" she said more calmly, yet she hugged her arms around her form, even now.

"Might I have your name?"

"Izayoi..."

"Izayoi, huh? That's a very beautiful name, it sounds like the name of a flower"

Izayoi's cheeks reddened somewhat at that compliment, and averted her eyes to the outside, where it was so silent and peaceful. She rather enjoyed that over the clattering of armor close to her room, when she tried so hard to rest. Touga on the other hand, watched her like a hawk. She could very well be the answer to the waging wars between his kind and the humans. With patience and more conversing, this could be his chance to stop the bloodshed, once and for all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kanojou no samurai no shinku - Her Samurai of Scarlet (Chapter Five)**

It has been a few days since Touga had brought Izayoi to his home, hidden from the rest of the world. In that time she had managed to befriend the demoness cooking for her and at the very least, became acquainted with one of the few most loyal guards that Touga had under his wing. Currently she sat indoors as the guard in charge of keeping her safe, stood in the garden just outside her room. His raven colored hair nearly reached the ground at his feet, with the exception of the braid hanging over his shoulder. His clothing seemed to consist of dark colors, such as a midnight blue kimono with a pair of hakama to match. A haori-himo was seen overlapping his pants located around his waist, with a thin line of white fur beginning from his back and going all around, only stopping at his hips. Two pairs of thin white ropes made up for the lack of fur, meeting at the center of his abdomen, tied in a neat bow. Solid but fairly ancient armor lay over his shoulders and torso, ending in a 2-point down to his knees. A sword sat on his left hip, and that seemed to be it. She had only seen his face once since he'd been introduced some days ago, but she still remembers those dark red ragged streaks along his cheeks and his forehead, each one beginning at his hairline, a rather sharp contrast to his pale skin. She also remembered those brows and those piercing red eyes.

At the moment Izayoi was seen eating her breakfast consisting of a bowl of rice, omelette and several side dishes, while occasionally peeking at the unmoving form of Fujinki. He'd been standing there since Touga had left approximately an hour ago. She sighed and looked down at her rice bowl, somewhat saddened that he did not even seem to want to converse. Nari was another story though. She enjoyed talking with the human princess. More than that though, Izayoi still hadn't forgotten her friend and guardian... Kenshin. That was one of the few things she'd shared with Touga alone. Speaking of... Where had he gone? Was he really out looking for Kenshin?

Meanwhile, Kenshin was outdoors with Kagome, simply watching her chase a butterfly, while Souta was seated on his lap. He watched Kagome run around, while he held the infant boy to keep him from wandering off, as the little one kept watching her and trying to cheer her on with baby babbles. In the meantime, Megumi was indoors trying to cook some late breakfast for everyone, which left Kaede with the duty of crushing the herbs. Megumi stopped stirring the stew, before looking st the door and for a few short moments there was nothing but silence. Silence that was interrupted by a question.

"Megumi... Is there something wrong?"

"Hm? No, not really. Well, that's not entirely true... I am awfully concerned for Kenshin. He's great with my children, however I know it's ordinary that he's got amnesia seeing as he hit his head to that point... I'm just concerned that, what if he has a family waiting for him back home, wherever home is?"

Kaede stared at her before glancing at the door, she thought much of the same way. Though neither she nor Megumi could do anything more. They had cared for his head injury, but his memory still showed no sign of returning. It was a concern for her too, but neither of them could do more than keep him around here. At least until his memory stirs and returns on its own, or if someone from home came to find him. Would someone even come to find him? Kaede shut her eyes before hearing Megumi speak. Looking right at her, she smiled and laughed.

"I apologize, I must have been stuck in my thoughts for a moment"

Megumi stared at her for a minute before turning her attention to the stew again, it seemed to be ready. It took only a moment or so to get the children inside to eat. Though Kagome had to be washed up first, once she'd been scolded for being dirty at breakfast. At the very least, Megumi insisted she clean her face and bathe after eating her meal. That left the others to sit there, watching the mother clean her daughter's face with a damp rag. While that was ongoing, Kaede turned to Kenshin with a knowing smile.

"Don't worry about Kagome, she may get scolded from time to time, but that's a mother's job. To look after and care for her young."

"... Right" Kenshin nodded before turning his attention to the priestess, another question lingering over his head.

Kaede offered a bowl of stew as she waited for him to say something, it was obvious that something seemed to be bothering him. Kenshin took the bowl as he lowered his eyes to the hot vegetable stew that sat in his bowl.

"What happened to their... Father?"

Megumi froze in place then, and Kagome was left to look at her mother, concerned. Kaede on the other hand felt a bead of sweat roll along her cheek, moving her sights onto the frozen mother. It took a moment or so for Kenshin to look around him, his eyes finally falling onto Megumi, who remained in a state of shock. Had he said something wrong?

All was quiet for a short time longer before Megumi turned to face them with the brightest smile he'd seen yet. Kaede could tell it was to mask her sadness just as Kagome also knew, but she said nothing.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Kenshin. He's just gone away."

"I see..."

For the entire meal it was mostly quiet, save for the babbling baby Souta. After said meal, Megumi led Kagome to the bath while Kenshin was left in charge of the young babe. The redhead was still a little lost on whatever caused the awkwardness, but chose not to press the issue further. After Kagome had taken her bath, she and Megumi wandered in again. Kagome had been dressed up into a cute white and green yukata, decorated with pink butterflies, while as her mother donned a dark green one, decorated simply with flower patterns at the bottom. The young girl rushed over to Kenshin and knelt next to him, giggling as her younger brother looked at her with a smile, whom began to move around and babbled some more when she approached.

For the next hour or so, Kagome and little Souta played indoors as the priestess Kaede stoked the flames within the firepit. On one hand Megumi watched the children play, while Kenshin leaned against the wall in order to rest from another long day, his sword close to his chest despite the noise from the children. After another few minutes of play time with her little brother, Megumi gathered Souta and Kagome for bedtime. Once they were settled in for sleep, Megumi returned to seat herself by Kaede, her dark auburn eyes moved on the restful form of Kenshin.

"I know you're still concerned for him Megumi, but there is not much else that I, or ye can do to help him. For now, all we can do is care for him and if there comes that day in which he recalls something, and leaves... Well, we can only be supportive towards his decision."

"I know..."

As the moon was slowly rising up into the blanket of the night sky, there stood Touga. His yellow-gold eyes glowed in the darkness, even as he looked over the surrounding area. He'd recall the conversation he had with Izayoi, how she spoke so highly of a certain human boy. One who happened to be her age, or so she said. But since he had decided to go out and look for this boy using the description given to him by Izayoi, he'd had little luck. He had run into a few lower demons, some of them who even tried to attack him. He let out a sigh. All this searching, and not one single lead yet. Reaching up, Touga itched his right cheek with a claw. This was very much frustrating, but he was willing to spend more time out here to find her friend. Whatever it took to bring their kinds together. Touga nodded to himself before jumping up to the skies, taking onto his giant form of a dog.

Deciding to continue his search.

During his nighttime flight, Touga stopped several times. Observing the few human villages he'd passed, only once he'd reverted into his humanoid form. Once his mind cleared a bit, he continued to scan the perimeter; all of his senses on high alert. He had made the choice: to look for this boy until he's found, and return him to the side of Izayoi.


End file.
